wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Valentin Merlet
thumb|190px|Valentin Merlet Valentin Merlet est un acteur français. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière d'Adam Driver et une voix récurrente de Jamie Dornan et Alexander SkarsgårdValentin Merlet : Doublages, filmograpghie + interview sur RS Doublage.. Biographie En 1995, Valentin Merlet a notamment incarné Raoul, le fils de Max, interprété par Vincent Lindon dans La Belle Verte de Coline Serreau. Il est aussi présent au sein de téléfilms et séries télévisées. De 2009 à 2012, il tient l'un des rôles principaux de la série française Enquêtes réservées. Travaillant aussi régulièrement dans le doublage, il est notamment l'une des voix françaises récurrentes d'Adam Driver, Jamie Dornan et Alexander Skarsgård. Filmographie Cinéma * 1995 : La Cérémonie de Claude Chabrol : Gilles * 1996 : La Belle Verte de Coline Serreau : Raoul * 2003 : Tais-toi ! de Francis Veber : le premier loubard * 2005 : Olé ! de Florence Quentin : Alexandre Veber * 2013 : Joséphine d'Agnès Obadia : Aymeric * 2013 : Cheba Louisa de Françoise Charpiat : le chef de service * 2015 : Le Goût des merveilles d'Éric Besnard : le banquier * 2016 : Compulsion (Sadie) de Craig Goodwill : Thierry Télévision * 1996 : Julie Lescaut : Serge (saison 5, épisode 3 : La Fête des mères de Josée Dayan) * 2000-2001 : Madame le Proviseur (série) * 2004 : Julie Lescaut : Anthony (saison 13, épisode 3 : Secrets d'enfants de Dominique Tabuteau) * 2007 : Alice Nevers : Le juge est une femme : Nicolas Cariven * 2009-2010 : Enquêtes réservées (série télévisée) * 2009 : Les Bleus, premiers pas dans la police (série) * 2009 : L'École du pouvoir de Raoul Peck (mini-série) : Louis de Cigy * 2010 : Le Grand Ménage * 2010 : Julie Lescaut : Hervé Lameneur (saison 19, épisode 1 : La Morte invisible de Thierry Petit) * 2017 : Engrenages : le commissaire Arnaud Beckriche (9 épisodes) * 2017-2018 : Tunnel : le commandant Astor Chaput Voxographie Cinéma Films * Adam Driver dans (6 films) : ** Star Wars, épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force (2015) : [Ben Solo / Kylo Ren ** Midnight Special (2016) : Paul Sevier ** Silence (2016) : le père Francisco Garupe ** Star Wars, épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi (2017) : Ben Solo / Kylo Ren ** L'Homme qui tua Don Quichotte (2018) : Toby ** BlacKkKlansman : J'ai infiltré le Ku Klux Klan (2018) : Flip Zimmerman * Alexander Skarsgård dans (5 films) : ** Melancholia (2011) : Michael ** The Giver (2014) : le père de Jonas ** Tarzan (2016) : John Clayton III, Lord Greystoke / Tarzan ** War on Everyone : Au-dessus des lois (2016) : le détective Terry Monroe ** Mute (2018) : Leo Beiler * Jamie Dornan dans (5 films) : ** Cinquante nuances de Grey (2015) : Christian Grey ** La Neuvième Vie de Louis Drax (2016) : Dr. Allan Pascal ** Cinquante nuances plus sombres (2017) : Christian Grey ** Cinquante nuances plus claires (2018) : Christian Grey ** Robin des Bois (2018) : Will Scarlet * Jack O'Connell dans : ** Invincible (2014) : Louis « Louie » Zamperini ** Money Monster (2016) : Kyle Budwell * Armie Hammer dans : ** Nocturnal Animals (2016) : Hutton Morrow ** Call Me by Your Name (2017) : Oliver * Pablo Schreiber dans : ** 13 Hours (2016) : Kris « Tanto » Paronto ** Criminal Squad (2018) : Ray Merrimen * 1994 : Super Noël : le chef des elfes (Kenny Vadas) * 2012 : Les Saphirs : le lieutenant Jensen (T. J. Power) * 2013 : White House Down : Capitaine Hutton (Anthony Lemke) * 2015 : Un voisin trop parfait : Noah Sandborn (Ryan Guzman) * 2015 : Superfast 8 : Curtis (Daniel Booko) * 2015 : Magic Mike XXL : Augustus (Michael Trahan) * 2015 : Her Infidelity : Grayson Kendall (Clayton Chitty) * 2015 : Au cœur de l'océan : capitaine George Pollard (Benjamin Walker) * 2015 : The Big Short : Le Casse du siècle : voix additionnelles * 2015 : Témoin à louer : Kip / Carew (Alan Ritchson) * 2016 : Spotlight : Patrick McSorley (Jimmy LeBlanc) * 2016 : Divergente 3 : Au-delà du mur : Romit (Andy Bean) * 2016 : Demolition : Todd Koehler (Brendan Dooling) * 2016 : Mr. Right : Johnny Moon (Michael Eklund) * 2016 : X-Men: Apocalypse : Alexander Summers / Havok (Lucas Till) * 2016 : La Grande Muraille : Commandant Chen Red (Eddie Peng) * 2016 : Neruda : le secrétaire du président ( ? ) * 2016 : Don't Breathe : La Maison des ténèbres : Money (Daniel Zovatto) * 2016 : Les Enquêtes du département V : Délivrance : Johannes (Pål Sverre Valheim Hagen) * 2017 : xXx : Reactivated : Hawk (Michael Bisping) * 2017 : Overdrive : Andrew Foster (Scott Eastwood) * 2017 : Thor: Ragnarok : l'acteur de théâtre interprétant Thor (Luke Hemsworth) (caméo) * 2017 : The Foreigner : Sean Morrison (Rory Fleck Byrne) * 2017 : La Momie : un journaliste (Matthew Wilkas) * 2017 : Battle of the Sexes : Eugene « Gene » Scott ( ? ) * 2017 : Papillon : Henri « Papillon » Charrière (Charlie Hunnam) * 2018 : Hurricane : Clement Rice (Jamie Andrew Cutler) * 2018 : Game Night : Le Bulgare (Michael C. Hall) Films d'animation * 2003 : La Légende de Parva : le jeune homme n°2 * 2017 : Les Schtroumpfs et le Village perdu : le Schtroumpf costaud Télévision Téléfilms * 2015 : Superfast 8 : Curtis (Daniel Booko) * 2015 : L'infidélité de Lily : Grayson Kendall (Clayton Chitty) * 2016 : Madoff : Bernie Madoff jeune (Ben Dreyfuss) * 2016 : Faux-semblants : Manny (Al Galvez) * 2016 : Maman 2.0 : Josh Moss (Aidan Kahn) * 2016 : Comment rencontrer l'âme sœur en 10 leçons : Robert (Kristoffer Polaha) * 2016 : Noël sur glace : Jullian (Michael Teigen) * 2017 : Le Surfeur d'à côté : Lucas McKinnon (Peter Porte) * 2017 : 10 rendez-vous pour séduire : Chris Kellman (Andra Fuller) * 2017 : Girlfriend's Day : Madsen (Echo Kellum) * 2018 : He Loved Them All : Leo Friedman (Damon Dayoub) * 2018 : My Dinner with Hervé : Danny Tate (Jamie Dornan) Séries télévisées * E. J. Bonilla dans : ** Unforgettable (2015-2016) : Denny Padilla ** Younger (2016) : Hector ** The Long Road Home (2017) : Lieutenant Shane Aguero * Greg Finley dans : ** Flash (2014-2016) : Tom Woodward / Gider ** IZombie (2015-2016) : Drake Holloway * Jay Hayden dans : ** The Catch (2016-2017) : Danny Yoon ** SEAL Team (2017) : Brian Armstrong * 2004 : Nip/Tuck : Nightmare / Cauchemar (T. J. Thyne) * 2004-2012 : Les Experts : Miami : Ryan Wolfe (Jonathan Togo) * 2007 : Stargate SG-1 : Nisal (Aaron Brooks) * 2008 : Les Enquêtes de l'inspecteur Wallander : Magnus Martinsson (Tom Hiddleston) * 2011 : Ange ou Démon : Graziel (Jorge Suquet) * 2011-2012 : The Secret Circle : Nick Armstrong (Louis Hunter) * 2012-2013 : Smash : Bobby (Wesley Taylor) * 2013 : Bonnie and Clyde: Dead and Alive : Clyde Barrow (Emile Hirsch) * 2013 : Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD : Thomas Ward (Tayler Rittel) * 2013 : Banshee : Eljay Bodecker (Jesse C. Boyd) * 2014 : Les Mystères de Laura : Marco Da Silva (Rey Lucas) * 2014 : The Blacklist : Duncan Prince (Cameron Scoggins) * 2014-2015 : Downton Abbey : Charlie Rogers (Sebastian Dunn) * 2015 : Jessica Jones : Will Simpson (Wil Traval) * 2015 : Madam Secretary : Harrison Dalton (Jason Ralph) * 2015-2016 : Vikings : Roland (Huw Parmenter) (2e voix, saison 4) * 2015-2016 : The Walking Dead : Daniel (Daniel Newman) * depuis 2015 : Arrow : Curtis Holt / Mr Terrific (Echo Kellum) * 2016 : Vinyl : Kip Stevens (James Jagger) * 2016 : The Five : Karl Hatchett (Martin McGreadie) * 2016 : Esprits criminels : Unité sans frontières : Kris Hall (Josh Casaubon) * 2016 : The Young Pope : le premier ministre Italien (Stefano Accorsi) * depuis 2016 : Crazy Ex-Girlfriend : Tim (Michael McMillian) * depuis 2016 : The OA : Scott Brown (Will Brill) * 2017 : Big Little Lies : Joseph Bachman (Santiago Cabrera) * 2017 : Lucifer : Anthony Annan (Jonathan Togo) * 2017-2018 : L'Arme Fatale : Martin Riggs (Clayne Crawford) * depuis 2017 : American Gods : Ombre Moon (Ricky Whittle) * 2018 : Safe : Josh Mason (Emmett J. Scanlan) Séries d'animation * 2016 : Star Wars : L'Aube de la Résistance : Kylo Ren * 2018 : Le Prince des Dragons : Runaan Jeux vidéo * 2016 : Lego Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : Kylo Ren Notes et références Liens externes * Valentin Merlet sur IMDb * Fiche artiste sur Agences Artistiques * Voxographie détaillée de Valentin Merlet sur RS Doublage * Voxographie détaillée de Valentin Merlet sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Valentin Merlet (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database Merlet Valentin Merlet Valentin Merlet Valentin